


Adrift

by digitalFlush



Series: Timelords [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalFlush/pseuds/digitalFlush





	Adrift

_Blip! Blip!_

Two ice cubes dropped into the glass of whiskey, were fished out with a spoon and dropped again. 

Janice brushed her wild red hair out of her face, staring at her hands as though the actions they produced were not there own. She sighed and slid the drink down the bar, away from her.

A man caught it, dumped it out, and poured a glass that smelled like paint thinner. Janice caught the newly filled glass and smirked at the man who used to be her right hand guy. "Thanks Garret." She said, downing the glass. It went down as well as nail polish remover and made her shudder a little.

"feel anything that time?" Garret asked, moving closer.

 

Jan nodded. "Gave me a bad taste. I don't need to get drunk anyways."

"really? Because if I had just found out I was a Timelord I would need an entire liquor store." He eyed her carefully. "You're...you're sure you know those people? That Dame and that fella down the street?"

 

Jan nodded. "Sure as hell. Garret, don't tell anyone. I'll have your hand if you do." She threatened. It wasn't empty either, she'd done it before.

Garret nodded. "Of course."

She left him alone in her private bar room, polishing the glasses and worrying about his hand. 


End file.
